El sonido del corazón
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: A Zenitsu le gustan las chicas, 100% chicas. Nada de combinaciones extrañas como cara de chica con cuerpo de chico, únicamente chicas. Por eso, ¿Cómo es posible que su corazón latiera de esa forma por Tanjiro?


Zenitsu se sentía extraño. El sonido de su corazón era extraño.

Él, quien podía escuchar los sonidos que producían los seres vivos, su respiración, el flujo de sangre... los latidos del corazón. Oía como su propio corazón indicaba que estaba enamorado.

Pensó que debía ser por los múltiples golpes recibidos, las experiencias cercanas a la muerte que obtuvo. Algo daño su cabeza y afecto el funcionamiento correcto de su cuerpo.

Sus oídos deben estar fallados, sucios o las dos cosas.

Estaba escuchando mal. No podía ser el sonido de su corazón. Su corazón no puede estar produciendo ese sonido.

Porque si estaba en perfectas condiciones ¿Que significaba? ¿Qué le gustan los chicos? ¡NO HABIA MANERA!

Su cuerpo tembló del pánico al imaginárselo.

A Zenitsu le gustan las chicas, 100 % chicas. Nada de combinaciones extrañas como cara de chica con cuerpo de chico, únicamente chicas. Por eso, ¿Cómo es posible que su corazón latiera de esa forma por Tanjiro?

Es que... en realidad, ¿Me gustan los chicos?

Volvió a preguntarse. Y poniéndose, histérico por dudar de sus gustos 100% heterosexuales. Se propuso a si mismo que demostraría que su amor era puramente heterosexual. Así que comenzó a perseguir a Nezuko, si, era un demonio, pero aun así una chica, una linda y adorable chica.

—¡Nezuko_chan! —llamó con desesperación Zenitsu a la demonio que ya estaba huyendo como cada vez que lo veía—. ¡Nezuko_chan!—volvió a repetir, suplicando que su cercanía le haga hacer ese sonido a su corazón.

Ese sonido que no paraba de hacer cuando veía o pensaba a Tanjiro.

Pero, no fue así.

No sonaba de la forma que debería sonar cuando uno está enamorado.

No hacia el mismo sonido que hace cada vez que ve a Tanjiro.

No. No era lo mismo.

No era ese sonido y por más que la persiguiera y la adorara con todo su corazón. Aun no latiría de esa forma como cuando estaba con Tanjiro. Darse cuenta de esa gran verdad, lo derrumbo. Sus piernas ya no pudieron seguir persiguiéndola y con sus pies detenidos y sus rodillas dobladas había caído al suelo.

Lucia derrotado.

Nezuko al notar que ya no era perseguida, miró hacia atrás y noto el perfil decaído del muchacho. Con preocupación se acercó.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó a la nada, perdido. Saber la verdad fue como si alguien le hubiera apretado los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar—. ¿¡QUE HAGO?! —gritó tomando con sus dos manos la prendas de Nezuko, quien ya estaba preparada para darle una patada.

Debería darle asco como antes. Debería aborrecerlo con toda su alma, debería negarlo hasta que se vuelva verdad. ¡No me gustan los chicos! Porque le gustaban las chicas, suaves, adorables, lindas, dulces y las que olían tan hermoso.

Pero no podía hacer caso omiso, al sonido que producía su corazón. Por un chico.

—¿Que hago, Nezuko_chan? —Volvió a chillar, sus lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos mientras la zarandeaba y con varias pateadas trataba de apartar al chico—. ¡Amo a Tanjiro! —vociferó entre gimoteos. Ocasionando que el nombre salido por sus labios, le hiciera detenerse de propiciarle patadas.

Esas que ni siquiera sentía a pesar de estar moreteado, con un chichón en su cabeza y también le salía un poco de sangre. Pero, poco le importaba si eso le hacía volver al sentido común que antes poseía.

—¿Y Nezuko_chan? —preguntó mirándola mientras sus ojos reflejaban una vasta esperanza, como si ella se sacaría el bambú de su boca y le daría una respuesta que lo sacaría de su estado, pero ella no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban puestos a otra cosa. A más allá y al parecer a alguien más.

Su propio corazón se paró y a su vez, pudo escuchar ese sonido tan gentil.

—Está detrás mío ¿cierto? —musitó mientras su cuerpo temblaba por obvias razones.

Nezuko asintió e hizo un sonido, afirmándolo. Zenitsu se hizo una bolita en el suelo y por primera vez, deseó estar muerto.


End file.
